The voice of love
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: Romance sings differently for everyone. Its voice can be sad, angry or joyful, but it is always a song of love. For the Valentine Drabble Collection Competition. Different pairings. 5/10.
1. Peppermint

Clever words come out of Regulus' mouth, intriguing Lily. She _needs_ to get to know him better. It's strange, as she never thinks of him before this moment.

"It smells like peppermint, don't you think?" she asks him, her empty goblet of pumpkin juice also smells like old books and spicy cinnamon. The smell makes her smile, but it doesn't stop her from wondering why Regulus' eyes shine like that, with a strange sparkle of _already knowing_ something she doesn't.

"Must be my breath-freshening charm, Lily," he says, grabbing Lily's hand and guiding her to the Astronomy Tower. "I've always loved you, Lily," he says, once they're there. "and I wonder if you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiles widely, letting Regulus see her perfect, white, teeth. "I'll love to, Regulus."

Lily hugs him tight and he breathes her perfume. Muggle, for sure; it's too sweet to be a perfume made for a witch.

"Will you do me a favor, Lily? Would you stop talking to James?"

Confusion marks her features, creating what Regulus thinks it's an adorable frown. Tilting her head to the side, Lily squints.

"Who's James?"

Regulus smiles. "Nobody."


	2. Candlelight

i.

As first years, they worked together once. Professor Sprout gave them extra points for being the only team with members from different houses. They didn't care about that rivalry thing, but it was more than that.

Maybe they chose to work together because Zacharias never laughed at Lavender's silly comments or because she never complained about him wanting to be the leader. They just accepted each other and had fun with the plants.

ii.

In their fifth year they only practiced one charm together: the Patronus. Lavender went to him when she remembered the incident with the mandrake at midnight and they laughed together.

Zacharias had been having trouble with the spell, but once he heard Lavender's laughter, a silver bear formed in front of him. He never told her what thought he used for it.

iii.

Sixth year is full of love, but not for Zacharias. He had to see Lavender holding Ron Weasley's hand instead of his; kissing the Gryffindor instead of him. It was agony, but Lavender was not at fault there.

He was the one who never talked about his feelings.

iv.

The Carrows were harsh with him, torturing after he stood up for Lavender. The reward of her thankful eyes was enough for him, even if his legs didn't respond for a few days after that.

She went to see him at midnight, the candlelight from the walls illuminating her fair face as she lay beneath the covers with him, not caring if Madam Pomfrey (or worse, the Carrows) found them.

v.

She was bitten by a werewolf, disfigured and left for dead. The once vain, bubbly girl was no more, but Zacharias still loved her. For the first time on his life, he was the perky one. After all, he had to make sure she didn't try to kill herself again. The last time, she had barely survived.

vi.

Lavender didn't want to live like this anymore. The scars on her neck were never covered by the pearl and diamond necklaces Zacharias gave her, but she didn't care about that. What she didn't want was to keep on living alone. With a smile and thinking about her future for the first time in months, she went to Zacharias' house.

vii.

A grandiose wedding took place in November, Zacharias and Lavender both beaming at the sight of each other. Vows said, and party finished, they had their happily-ever-after.

But their story didn't end there, because they were together, and together they had the most marvelous adventures in their lives.


	3. Leap year

"Rolf?"

He opened his bright green eyes, looking around him to locate Luna. Was she really here, or was it just another dream?

"Rolf! Wake up!"

No, she was definitely here. Sitting up on his bead, Rolf yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Luna, how did you get in here?" he asked.

Luna only shrugged and smiled. "Magic."

He shook his head, but smiled at her simple answer. But well, she is right. After all, when she's around everything is magic.

"You have my attention, Luna," Rolf told her while getting up and grabbing his clothes to take a quick shower. Knowing her, it should be something that would involve going out.

"It's January first, Rolf!" she exclaimed happily. "And it's a leap year."

She was spinning around on his room, her red and white dress getting up in each spin, letting Rolf enjoy Luna's lovely legs.

"I know that, Luna, I have a calendar right there," he said, pointing to the wall in front of his bed. "And we went to a wild party last night to celebrate it."

Luna giggled and Rolf looked at her, sleep gone from his eyes. This was the first time he heard Luna giggle.

"You don't know what happens on leap years, right?" she asked him.

Rolf shook her head.

Luna laughed again, making him smile. Just when he was about to ask her _what happens on leap years_, she went down on one knee.

"Rolf Scamander, would you marry me and have my babies?" she asked with a beautiful band made of bronze, with leaves engraved, resting on the palm of her hand.

Rolf couldn't believe it and took the ring, helping Luna get up. He kissed her and let her put the ring on his finger.

"Is this for real, Luna?" he asked her.

She grinned and nodded, giving small jumps in front of him. "Do you like it? Will you marry me? Can we get married right now? I brought a dress in case you want to do it right away."

He could only say yes to her, watching in amusement how Luna's eyes beamed in excitement. Rolf smiled. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, but he would make Luna Scamander the happiest woman on the Earth.


	4. Enough

Hogwarts magic made Lucius feel at home. He might never tell that to anyone, but the castle had the ability to calm him down, to make him feel safe when nothing else could.

During his sixth and seventh years, Hogwarts was the only place where he could forget about being a Death Eater.

With a smile, Lucius remembered the joy he felt when Narcissa finally agreed to submit herself to a betrothal with him. It was right there, in that forgotten classroom, where he asked her for her eternal love.

A deep and short laugh came out of his lips. Too bad their eternity didn't last.

Lucius smirks as he crosses the threshold of the classroom. He looks towards the corner and sees him already there. Putting on a few privacy charms, Lucius locks the door and walks towards him.

"You made me wait," said the pompous voice of Gilderoy Lockart. "Wasn't enough making me wait for ten years, Lucius."

Lucius snorted. "The only reason you had to wait was because you wanted to be a successful writer, Gilderoy."

Lockart turned his eyes towards the window. Lucius could see nostalgia on his expression, on his posture. The ex-Ravenclaw could never put on his blank mask, like he did.

"I am, now," said Gilderoy, his eyes full of emotion. The implied question making Lucius shiver in anticipation.

"Then you don't have to wait anymore."


	5. Pretty eyes

"You forgot!" he exclaimed with a grin and eyes full of merriment. He grabbed his stomach and put a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter.

Of course, being the man he was, Arthur Weasley couldn't control himself and he raised his eyes only to meet the angered face of his wife.

"Arthur Septimus Weasley! Stop laughing in this instant."

He used all of his will power to regain control of himself, only the red ears and bright eyes evidencing his laughter.

"Sorry, Molly, but you have to admit is pretty ironic."

Slowly, Molly begun to smile until she, too, was fighting laughter.

"Yes, Arthur, I forgot."

He clapped really loud and started doing a victory dance, humming the tune of an insinuating song until Molly shushed him.

"Quiet," she exclaimed. "You're going to wake up Bill."

Arthur stopped, still smiling, and followed Molly upstairs to check on their son.

"Aww, he's kind of cute when he isn't throwing a fit or destroying things."

She slaps his arm. "You're saying he's only cute when he's not bothering you with that broom _you _bought for him?"

"Well, he doesn't have your pretty eyes. If he had them he'd _always _be cute."

Molly blushed, her face as red as her hair.

"That compliment doesn't mean I forgot you didn't remember our anniversary!"

That earned him another slap, this time on his buttocks. "Are you implying something with that?" he asked her, his eyes suggesting her everything he wouldn't say out loud.

Molly smirked, her beautiful face turning a deeper shade of scarlet as she waved her wand and put a undisturbable charm on Bill's door.

"Lead the way, Mr. Weasley."


	6. Rough around the edges

It starts after a partiicularly painful full moon. He never transforms, after all he's not a full werewolf, but his bones and joints ache with the light of the moon and Bill can't hide it anymore.

"I can help you," he says, extending his hand in front of Bill.

The younger man looks around. Nobody is paying any attention to them, with all the Weasleys, Potters and extended family (the remaining members of the Order) chatting and running around.

He grabs Kingsley's hand and they Apparate away.

"I never told anyone, but my mother had the same affliction," Kingsley tells Bill, once they're at the Minister's house. "It was shocking for me to see her crying through the house, holding her elbows and bending her knees to try to calm the pain."

"It's a pain I've never experienced before," Bill says. "Not even the _Cruciatus_ hurt like this."

Kingsley nods. "I remember what my father did to alleviate her pain," he said and called for his elf. "Binky, bring me my mother's kit."

The elf bowed its head and with a pop disappeared. The men waited in silence, not really comfortable with each other.

Binky comes back with a small mortar, some herbs, water and bandages. Kingsley sets himself to make a salve with the herbs. It doesn't take him more than three minutes and Bill thinks he must have been the one to tend to her mother.

"This will help you," Kingsley says, uncovering Bill's left arm and applying the ointment.

Bill feels himself blush at the smooth movements of Kingsley's hands. The pain starts to go away, but Bill doesn't know if it's the ointment or the firm but soft massage.

When Kingsley stops and puts the bandage on his arm, Bill almost asks him for more.

"Well, my abilities at putting bandages are a bit rough around the edges, but it will do."

Bill still smiles. "I owe you, Kingsley."

The Minister shakes his head with a smile. "Don't mention it, Bill," he says. "Let's go back to the party, I'll owl you the ingredients later."

Bill fidgets with the bandage on his arms. "What if I come here instead? After the full moons, I mean."

Kingsley smiles. "By all means, come," he says. "I'll help you recover."


End file.
